Only a small part of regular driving involves navigating to unknown destinations. By contrast, the majority of everyday driving entails countless social commitments. An omnibus survey of 1000 American drivers, commissioned by Waze, found that over 50% of drivers regularly pick up friends and family. In particular,                52% of drivers polled indicated giving rides to other people at least 1 to 5 times per month, and 20% do so daily;        28% of drivers polled indicated regular pick-ups of children; and        23% of drivers regularly pick up a spouse.These social commitments can be frustrating for a eagerly waiting party to be picked up by or to meet up with a driving party by, for example, not knowing the whereabouts of the driving party or not knowing how much longer the wait will be until the driving party arrives. If the waiting party is unclear or unsure of his or her own location, these social commitments can also be frustrating for the driving party who is trying to reach the waiting party.        
What is needed is a system that lets both parties be better informed about the locations of the parties and estimated arrival times.